gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Lawrence Dagger
Basic Information I am Lord Lawrence Dagger GM of Law's Brigade. Weapon's *MasterWork Cutlass/Famed *Bitter End/Famed *Swamp Dagger/Famed *Bejeweled Sabre/Famed *Swamp Throwing Knifes/Famed *Coltello/Rare *Enhanced Repeater Pistol/Rare *Pirate Blunderbuss/Rare *Double Cross Dagger/Rare *Sword Of Triton/Rare *Battle Bayonet/Rare *Bloodletter/Rare *Mutineer's Charm/Rare *Swashbuckler Doll/Common *Tribal Staff/Common *Grenade Pouch/Common *Haymaker Pistol/Common Ship *Fighting Fox/War Frigate Enemy's *Lt Commander Theodore Groves~Arch Enemy *Eric *Samuel Redbeard ~ Terminated *Billy Hullbatten ~ Terminated *Samuel Harrington *Maxamillion *Jason Blademorgan *Johnny Goldtimbers AKA Johnny Oldtimbers *Lord Jeremiah Garland AKA Garlic *Usman ~ Dead??? *Geoffrey Sternrackham *Sven Daggersteel *(Princess) Emily Mcsteel *Ishamel *Christopher Wildwallace *Captain Leon The 3rd *Captain Leon *Matthew Blastshot *Roger Decksteel *Richard Sternsilver AKA Boogiemango *Jason Yelloweagle *Roger Swordgrin *Amelia Nickname's *Lord Law *Law *Dagger *Daggerpaine Family Law's Family Tree. *Pierre Daggerpaine ~ Ancestor - Deceased *Absolon Daggerpaine ~ Ancestor - Deceased *Charles Daggerpaine ~ Ancestor - Deceased *Clovis Daggrpain ~ Ancestor - Deceased *Cosme Daggerpain ~ Father - Alive *Elliot De Fluer Daggerpaine ~ Mother - Alive *Francis Daggerpaine ~ Uncle - Unknown *Lawrence Daggerpaine ~ Law's Twin - Alive *Lord Lawrence Dagger "paine" ~ Me - Lol Alive *Kat Walnutstone ~ Little Sister - Unknown *Bounty Hunter Bill ~ Brother - Alive *Bill Plunderbones ~ Brother - Alive *Bill Plunderbones Tew ~ Bill's 2nd Pirate ~ Adopted Brother - Alive *Davy Hookwrecker ~ Brother - Unknown *Lawless ~ Sister In law - Unknown *Esmerelda ~ Sister In Law - Alive *Jack ~ Nephew - Alive *Last Desperato ~ Nephew - Unknown *Angel Stormfury ~ Neise - Unknown Game Master's Met (In Order) *Constance Sorrow *John Moses *Rose Winsome Friend's *Stormwalker - Best Friend *Wizard - Best Friend *Madster *Jarod *Super Fresh *Cortez *Kitty *Sam Hookrage *George Sailward *Kat Bluebonnet *Cortez *Richard Treasureswine *David Mcmartin *Sid Shufflefoot *Jenny Jigfiddle *Lawrence Daggerpaine ( Brother ) *Bounty Hunter Bill ( Brother ) *Bill Plunderbones ( Brother ) *Bill Plunderbones Tew ( Brother ) *Genlawrence *Ned Whalebreaker *Big Diesel *Eternal Perception *Richard Daggerbeard *Hercules *Nicole Stormwalker *Nate Raidhawk *Jack *Marc Cannonshot *Black Bucaneer *Zeke *Zion *Baroness Chocolatte Vainilla DeCreme *Captain Shadow Sail *Davy Hookwrecker ( Brother ) *Pvper *Cameron *Jackie *(Captain) (Edward) Blackbeard Teach *Capt. Lannon *Cadet *Brandon (Also My Roommate) *Madam Zigana *Thomas Fishmeister ( Also My Roommate ) *Billy Hullbatten ~ Term *Molly O' Hara - Best Friend *Miss Unforgetable *David Shipmorgan *Captain Bonehead *Captain H *James Warhawk *Joshua Coalskull *Johnny Sea Slasher *Samuel Redbeard ~ Term *First Mate Ian *Edgar Wildrat *Robert Shipstealer *Robert *Captain Ethan *Pintel *Maggie *Emily Darkvane - Best Friend *Robert Burnstack *Raggeti *Pencil Boy *Stardust *Storm Fury *Archie *Stphen *Soleil De La Mer *Marck Swordstalker - Best Friend Favorite Show *Mr. Monk Favorite Food *Pizza Current Guild *Law's Brigade Pet *Misty/Female/Cat *Benze/Male/Arctic Fox - Picture Coming Soon... Guildrank *Guildmaster Guildrank 2 *Lord Marshall Home *Raven's Cove-In A Shack Roomates: Thomas Fishmaster ( Butler ), Brandon, Kate Seaeagle, BobbyBoo & Grace Stormcrash. Favorite Server's #Cortevos #Abassa #Levica Item's Recieved From Raven's Cove Story Quest *Magenta Ostrich Hat *Rubber Ducky *Wooden Eye *Peg Leg *Bitter End Known Languages *English *French *Jawaese *A Little Bit Of Spanish Bright Clothing Collection Bright Blue: *Bright Blue Linen Puffy Shirt ~ Currently Owned *Bright Blue Linen Trouser's ~ Currently Owned Bright Red:Bright Red Basic Sash ~ Currently Owned *Bright Red Reinforced Tank ~ Currently Owned Magenta: *Magenta Open Linen Shirt ~ Currently Owned Lavender: *Lavender Bandana ~ Currently Owned Bright Orange: *Bright Orange Open Linen Shirt ~ Sold Bright Yellow: *Bright Yellow Cotton Highwater ~ Sold Dark Black: *Dark Black Linen Puffy Shirt ~ Currently Owned Bright Green: Bright Green Cotton Short Sleeve ~ Currently Owned My Stats *Notoriety = 34 *Cannon = 13 *Sailing = 17 *Sword = 30 *Shooting = 26 *Doll = 10 *Dagger = 24 *Grenade = 8 *Staff = 13 *Potions = 13 *Fishing = 12 The Ghost Of Lord Lawrence Dagger The Ghost of Lord Lawrence Dagger is a ghost boss created by Jolly Roger. He has 3 Forms: Devious, Blue Ghost & Rage Ghost form. The Ghost of Lord Lawrence Dagger Appears at level 70 With 100,000 Health, he is rarely seen. The Ghost of Lord Lawrence Dagger's form appearences: *Devious Ghost Form = Appears on El Patron's Ship & El Patron's Mine *Blue Ghost Form = Appear's inside houses on Raven's Cove,on El Patron's Ship & occassionly on Isla Perdida *Rage Ghost Form = Appear's On Raven's Cove (ONLY at night) The Ghost of Lord Lawrence Dagger attack's (Blue Form): *Somber Demise - 80,000,000 *Desolation - 100,000 *Mega Life Drain - 10,000,000 & + 10,000,000 To The Ghost Of Lord Law ( Blue Form ) *Cursed Ice - 10,000 & You Will Be Frozen For 1 Minute *Super Freeze - 100,000 & You Will Be Frozen For 10 Minutes Note: he does not hold any weapons. Note 2: This is the RAREST form of The Ghost of Lord Lawrence Dagger. Note 3: There is NO other ghost like the Blue Form of Lord Lawrence Dagger accept for Kudgel. Note 4: He appears at Level 70 The Ghost of Lord Lawrence Dagger Attack's (Devious Ghost Form): *Stab - 10 *Crippling Blade - 5,000 *Stinging Blade - 1,000 *Venom Blade - 10,000 *Venom Viper's Nest - 10,000,000 Note: he appeares at level 50 Note 2: He is RARELY ever seen. Note 3: He carries throwing knives for his weapon. The Ghost Of Lord Lawrence Dagger's Attacks (Rage Ghost Form): *Somber Demise - 80,000,000 ( Only Known Attack ) Note: This ghost has no weapons. My Youtube Channel *http://www.youtube.com/user/LordLawrenceDagger Note: I have never made any videos. My Channel is just full of my "Favorite" Videos. Favorite Movie Series My Favorite Movie Series Is: *Pirates Of The Caribbean Best Friend's *Wizard *Stormwalker *Molly O'Hara *Marck Swordstalker *Emily Darkvane *Raven Potter Category:Pirates Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:POTCO